


Trouble Maker

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disease, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Sickness, Singer/Dancer Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: All Oikawa wanted was to fulfill his dream.All Iwaizumi wanted was for Oikawa to fulfill his dream.





	1. Author's Note

Hello! So I wanted to briefly explain things about this new fic that I've had my mind on for a while now.

Obviously, this is an IwaOi fanfiction. Not-so-obviously, this is one of my least favorite ships in Haikyuu. I was never really a fan of IwaOi mainly because I just think Oikawa's a stuck-up asshole, along with Iwaizumi, but in a different way. I like more caring and lighthearted characters who can both top AND bottom(shipping BoKuro, BoSuga, DaiKuro, and DaiSuga atm).

The reason why I'm writing a story about a ship that is irrelevant to me is because I wanted to expand my territory a little, push my boundaries, try to taste a little more than the icing on the cake, if you will. I would also like to get a better understanding as to why everyone loves this ship so much. So bear with me as I unravel the mysteries of IwaOi!

I don't exactly have a full plot laid out yet, but I will definitely have one soon!

Stay sexy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's background, and some cute fluff. If I want to understamd something better(IwaOi as a whole) I absolutely need some adorable, gay-ass cuteness first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy :) My apologies for grammar mistakes!
> 
> IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN POWER RANGERS YET, SKIP THE PARAGRAPH AFTER THE ~. You've been warned!

"I've got those jet pack blues, just like Judy..."

His voice carried through the crowd like an ocean wave, crashing against the sandy shore. The auditorium was dark until the flashing lights began jerking across entranced faces turned to the center of the stage.

"She's in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside…"

The beat seemed to sway the crowd, as if everyone in the large crowded room was being controlled by the singer under the spotlight. It was hot and stuffy, more than a few windows needed to clear the air of the breaths mingling and thick tension.

"Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you ever want to be alone?"

The singer was covered in sweat. His flashy, expensive clothes clung to his body. Limbs were moving fluidly, entranced in the music like charmed snakes.

"Don't you remember how we used to split a drink? It never mattered what it was, I think…"

All eyes were focused on the singer, and he felt pressure weigh him down. He remembered every time he was up on a stage, every time he failed miserably. He let his dream slip right out from under him in that moment when his voice stopped.

The illusion was blinked away by Oikawa's heavy eyelids. He stared at himself through the studio mirror. He rested his hands on his knees, panting heavily from exertion. His body never agreed with him when he went all out in practice.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Iwaizumi huffed briskly. Oikawa could only watch through the mirror as his partner turned the stereo system off. The room filled with silence, besides Oikawa's heavy breathing.

Iwaizumi was watching him, exasperation and concern flicking across his features. He wasn't sure if he should stop all of this and tell Oikawa to give up. But he knew he couldn't.

Ever since childhood, Tooru's dream was to sing and dance, to show the world what he could do. But when the boy was seven years old, he was taken to the doctor for a check-up and ended up in the hospital for several days. He never found out why until one day his mother approached him and told him he would never be able to make his dream come true.

His parents made him go for something easier to do to keep his body moving. They bought him a volleyball and a net, and soon became a top tier player, known for his good looks and powerful serve.

But that was never what Oikawa wanted. He wanted to sing, and dance, and live his life the way he had planned. Iwaizumi sighed. That's when he persuaded Hajime to help him practice in secret, and they had been coming to this studio ever since.

But it took a toll on his body. By the end of practice, he would always end up collapsing, forcing Iwaizumi to take him home and help him into bed. That was his least favorite part; when Oikawa's parents were home, which was rare, he had to explain to them a simple excuse.

He felt bad for the poor boy, really. He didn't have the best way of showing it, but he really had a soft spot for the goofy and incredibly handsome captain.

Oikawa had finally caught his breath and was sitting on the floor with his head down. Iwaizumi could tell he was crying from the quiet sobs that shook his body. He walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can do it," Tooru softly cried, looking up at him with tears glossing his eyes. He looked beautiful, just like he always did, but this time the boy was showing his vulnerable side and not a mask full of fake happiness.

"I know you can. But not tonight. I don't want to carry you up your stairs again," Iwaizumi mumbled softly, lifting his hand off his shoulder and brushing his knuckles against Tooru's cheek, wiping the tear trails away.

"Why don't we go see a movie? I heard Power Rangers was pretty good…"

~

"And then when they thought Billy was dead and took him back to the ship was the best part, especially when he passed through the Gate and came back to life! It was so awesome! Oh, oh, and that reference to Bumblebee was totally epic!"

Oikawa was currently rambling about the movie that they had just left as they sat in the McDonald's, snacking on chicken nuggets.

Iwaizumi, annoyed, shot him a warning look. He immediately shut up, mumbled an apology, and went back to nibbling on his barbeque sauce-covered nugget.

He enjoyed his time with his best friend, but sometimes he just needed him to shut up. Especially about the movie they had literally just seen. It certainly was cute, though, he couldn't find it in his heart to deny that. It was on of Oikawa's quirks that he was quite fond of sometimes.

"So I take it you enjoyed the movie," Iwaizumi said softly to the disheartened Oikawa. He immediately perked up, nodding vigorously. Iwaizumi shot him a fond smile, making the server blush and look away.

Oikawa didn't really know what it was, but he felt happy when Iwaizumi smiled at him. Like he did something right for once, and that was his praise. Iwaizumi smiling at him was rare too, which made it worth so much more.

They finished their meal quickly, and Iwaizumi decided to take him for a walk around town, even though it was getting pretty late. It was a bit chilly, and Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa had not brought a jacket with him. He was still in his workout clothes, too; a loose turqoise T-shirt and long white sweatpants with blue stripes running down the sides. He hadn't even switched out of his hightop Airwalks.

Iwaizumi decided for the better to give him his jacket, so he took it off and held it out for Oikawa to take without meeting his gaze. He knew if he looked at the beautiful boy next to him he would start to blush quite aggressively.

Happily, Tooru took his jacket and put it on, continuing to walk. Iwaizumi walked behind him, staring at the back of his head with so many emotions going through his mind, it was impossible to sort them out.

He caught up to Oikawa, trying and failing to clear his head. They were walking side by side for a few moments until Iwaizumi felt a few warm fingers touching his hand, asking to be held. Hajime swiveled his wyes to look at Tooru, but he was blushing and avoiding his gaze.

He took this chance and entwined their fingers. It felt good, it felt warm. They both knew this feeling wouldn't last, but for them, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some cute fluff and a little smut ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH I wrote another chapter o.o
> 
> After figuring out some of the plot for this story and writing some rough drafts, I feel like I'm already connecting with IwaOi a bit more. Granted, the REAL IwaOi in the anime/manga I'm still not really feelin', but this version I like. ^-^
> 
> ENJOY YO READIN' <3

The bright sun hit Oikawa hard as he came to. He had forgotten to close the curtains the night before; cursing, he dragged himself out of his bed to close the blinds and curtains.

As badly as he wanted to crawl back under his covers, he knew he had to get dressed and go mmet Iwaizumi at the café. His parents were on a business trip(his mother being a model and his father being her manager), so they asked the Iwaizumi family if they could take care of Tooru.

Sure, he was glad to finally spend time alone with his best friend over their spring break, but at the same time he wished his parents would pay more attention to him. They were always looking the other way, even when Tooru worked hard to get himself on a page of Volleyball Monthly or had a crowd of fangirls fallowing him around.

Sighing, he shrugged his sad thoughts away and left after a shower. He stopped at a few shop windows on the way, but always managed to remind himself not to go inside in case he decided to buy a few things. That always ended badly.

At the front of the café stood Oikawa's favorite person in the world, and he would've tackled him to the ground if it weren't for the wall Iwaizumi was leaning against.

They went inside after a one-sided greeting. Tooru ordered a dozen donuts and nearly ate them all when Iwaizumi stopped him and had the last few. When they were done, Oikawa tipped the waitress a generous amount and they left the café to go back to Hajime's house.

Oikawa giggled at the fact that he always had a bag of clothes and necessities at the Iwaizumi house permanently now. They had been there ever since the time Oikawa was basically thrown out of the house when his father found his stash of condoms underneath his mattress back in junior high.

"Okay, so now that you're here, what do you want to do?" Hajime offered. Was that a blush on his face?

Tooru took his time to 'think' about it, tapping his chin with a sly grin slowly spreading across his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, his blush growing darker. Here we go.

"Just Dance!" The captain squealed, hopping up amd down.

With that, they set up the Wii and played Just Dance 2014 for much longer than Iwaizumi intended.

By the time they were done, Oikawa was singing to the songs that had just stuck in his head, causing Iwaizumi to smile. However much he wanted to hit the boy sometimes, his voice was always beautiful and pleasant to listen to.

"Iwa-chan, I want to watch a movie!" Tooru whined, pawing at Iwaizumi's arm as they took a breather on the couch.

"Cut it out, you look like a dog," Iwaizumi complained. Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes. The puppy face.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and looked through his cabinet full of movies. They chose Lady and the Tramp, which made Oikawa cry at least five times. By the time the movie ended, Tooru was snuggled up to Hajime with his mouth slightly open, asleep.

 _What did I do to deserve this torture?_ Iwaizumi groaned in his head.

~

The next few days went smoothly with the occasional flirty remark from Oikawa. He enjoyed ruffling Iwaizumi's feathers to the point where he was blushing as red as a tomato. It was honestly so adorable.

On the third day, Tooru decided to tease his best friend. When he got up from his futon early in the morning, he crawled onto the bed, shucking off his clothes, only leaving his boxers alone. He fell asleep against his still-sleeping ace.

When Iwaizumi woke up not two hours later, he noticed something warm next to him underneath the covers. Yawning, he unknowingly snuggled up to the warm bundle.

A giggle rose from the sheets, causing Hajime's eyes to snap open and pull down the sheets. There, right in front of him, was an almost-naked and very _indecent_ -looking Oikawa. His skin was flushed and his eyes had a glint of mischeviousnous in them. Iwaizumi had to try very hard not to pounce on and devour the sexy being before him.

"You have a boner," Tooru giggled out, licking his lips delicously and gazing down at Hajime's sweatpants. He immediately tried to turn away, but hands on his hips prevented him from moving. They trailed down his thighs and around his knees, then moved up slowly to grasp his ass.

Oikawa wiggled closer and lifted Iwaizumi's shirt a little so his face was right in front of Iwaizumi's tight abs. He kissed a trail down the ace's navel while gazing up at him with seemingly innocent and incredibly hot eyes, stopping right at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Hajime couldn't stop the moan that forced itself out of his mouth at the sight. He swore he would get his revenge, but at the moment he was too far gone and lost in the heat of the chocolate brown eyes.

Shifting himself onto his back, he watched as Oikawa moved with him so he sat on Iwaizumi's legs. His fingertips scorched a trail up his torso, pushing the T-shirt farther up to his chin. Hajime's eyes were half-lidded amd glazed over. He looked so _fucking_ hot he couldn't keep himself from touching the bulge in his pants.

Immediately, Iwaizumi's hips bucked, a loud moan escaping his throat. Oikawa smirked and, without turning his gaze away from Iwaizumi's dark gray eyes, pulled down the sweatpants past his knees.

"I want to play," Oikawa purred, brushing his lips against the slightly clothed erection. Iwaizumi threw his head back with a muffled moan as Tooru licked a stripe up his gray boxers. He was so close, yet so far, and Hajime so badly wanted to just pull is dick out and shove it into his captain's mouth.

In fact, he tried to, but Oikawa caught his hand and wagged a finger at him, shaking his head. The server abruptly stood from the bed, dressing himself with the clothes scattered on the floor, and made his way to Iwaizumi's bedroom door. Before he left, though, he turned back to the bewildered and frozen boy on the bed.

"I'll play with you some more later," he promised through a sexy smirk, and went downstairs.

Iwaizumi plopped his head back on the pillow. He was _so_ screwed.


End file.
